


You’re the Brightest Star I Know

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Loceit, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for now anyways, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Roman and Patton relive their first date, and think back to the old days.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	You’re the Brightest Star I Know

The sky was beautiful that night. Hues of blue and purple and black mixed together like paint on an otherwise blank canvas. And n this glorious painting shone sparks of glitter, which glimmered enticingly in the pale moonlight. But they weren’t the most beautiful thing that night.

Roman craned his head to look over at his fiancé, Patton, who’s eyes were glued to the sky. He was the brightest star: fair light brown locks, rosy cheeks, a constant genuine smile that made Roman’s day whenever he saw it, soft palms that were like velvet to Roman’s touch.

He loved everything about Patton.

“Y’know, sometimes we really are like the Crystal Gems.” his fiancé said.

Roman smiled. “Remember when we got that name?”

A few months ago, one of their roommates, Virgil, had jokingly called them the Crystal Gems. “Because you’re so disgustingly nice.” he had said. The nickname had stuck. Of course, that didn’t mean the others didn’t get nicknames too. Virgil and Remus were named “the Chaos Couple” while Logan and Janus were named “the Braincells”.

(Upon receiving this nickname, Logan grumbled in his room for about an hour before remembering that his best friend had helped create the nickname, and he couldn’t stay mad at Janus for long.)

“You hadn’t proposed to me yet.” Patton whispered, as if he would disturb the peacefulness of the night if he spoke too loudly. That was one thing Roman loved about him: he was so caring and gentle all the time.

“You see that constellation there?” Roman pointed to a couple of particularly bright stars. “That’s Cygnus.”

Patton chuckled. This name held a certain importance to the couple, as Cygnus was constellation Patton had pointed out to Roman on their first date. This particular date was very nostalgic for both of them, as exactly one year ago, they had sat in the very same place, admitted their feelings for the very first time. They counted it as a first date.

That was how Remus and Virgil had got together as well. Remus noticed that his brother had taken... a certain interest to Patton. Virgil had noticed that Patton (his best friend) was more dreamy than usual when around Roman, so him and Remus had concocted a plan to get Patton and Roman together, and had ended up falling in love themselves.

At the same time, Patton and Roman had been busy thinking of how to get the Chaos Couple together. It was so obvious they liked each other at this point it hurt. So, it just happened that each of the couples planned a date for the others on the same night. The rest was history. It was a sweet inside joke that the Braincells had no idea about.

“We have to tell them someday.” Roman abruptly said.

“What? Tell who–”

“We should tell Logan and Janus that we didn’t just happen to get together at the same time as Remus and Virgil.”  
  
“Nah.”

“Why not?”

“They just... they won’t get it.”

Patton had a point. Neither of them were into the whole “feelings” thing. (They said. They were obviously pining after each other, but the others thought it was too funny to intervene. Several times, they literally flirted with each other and then proceeded to fight over who got the charger first, completely unaware that there were two.)

“Actually, yeah. Maybe we should tell them... later.”

“Yeah.” Patton took Roman’s hand, cuddling up to him. And they stayed like that.

In love. Nothing in their way. It was...

Perfect.


End file.
